Choosing Sides
by Stun04
Summary: The fight is looming between Clark and Doomsday. Battle lines are being drawn and sides are being chosen. Lois will find herself having to choose between loyalty and love
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this idea has been swimming around in my brain for awhile. As I write this I don't know if it will be a continuous story or a really long one shot. So here is the spiel, Clark and Doomsday are on the verge and people around them begin to choose their sides and ready for battle. This is slightly anti-Chloe which I'm actually not so this will be a little different for me. Also for my own reasons, Perry White is the editor at the Planet even though this is taking place around the time in the show,

**CHOOSING SIDES **

Clark stumbled and fell to his knees on the balcony. It had taken all he had left to leap up that high. He took a shallow breath and felt the pain radiate through his chest, he wasn't used to this kind of pain and really could do without it. He wasn't sure why he came here but he knew he needed to be somewhere safe. He didn't have the strength to go to the Fortress, Oliver was on the other side of the world attempting to get back as quickly as possible and Chloe…well he didn't know if he could trust Chloe. What he did know was he was minutes from passing out and if Davis was out there, Clark couldn't afford to pass out where he could be found. He pulled himself to his feet and leaned on the door frame as he knocked on the door. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do and if he survived the night he would do so gladly. He felt a sharp pain in his side and his vision blurred and he swayed, this was not good.

Lois stood frozen watching the television, she couldn't believe her eyes. A news station had tapped into a street camera that had filmed a fight between the monster that has ripped apart Chloe's wedding and the Red and Blue Blur. The Blur was wearing a ski mask so his face wasn't being revealed but there was something about him that seemed so familiar. The two were beating the holy hell out of each other and tearing apart that particular part of downtown Metropolis. Lois had been at home in her pajamas when the breaking news report came on and she was ready and willing to head down there when her phone had rung. It had been her Editor Perry White and he was telling, no ordering her to stay away. She had tried to argue that this was the news opportunity of a lifetime but he had explained the city was shut down and she wouldn't make it through. Plus no one knew what this creature that the press had dubbed "Doomsday" was capable of. So she had stayed, she had tried to call Smallville to keep him updated but of course he was no where to be found. Typical.

Then the creature had thrown the Blur through the air and he crashed into the pole housing the video camera and the feed was killed. No one knew what had happened until a news report came in that both the blur and the creature had disappeared and the city had quieted. Either both were dead or they had crawled off somewhere to lick their wounds. She had sent up a silent prayer that the Blur was ok. She was startled when she heard a tapping at her balcony door. What the hell could that be? She lived on the 16th floor. Still reeling from seeing Doomsday she picked up a heavy candle stick holder and swung the door open ready to attack. What she hadn't expected was a torn and beaten up Clark Kent to fall at her feet.

"Smallville?" she gasped in shock. Clark moaned but didn't move. Lois quickly knelt beside him and felt for a pulse, it was very faint. She looked at him trying to wrap her mind around everything. "How did you get up here? What happened to you, who hurt you?" she asked swallowing hard at the bruises that marred his face. She looked him over and then gasped as she realized what she was looking at. She sat back in shock. Clark was beaten badly and dressed just like the Blur had been. She swallowed hard as she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ski mask. Oh god it was true Clark was the Red and Blue Blur, it suddenly made sense now all the times he disappeared only to keep showing up after the Blur had done his thing. The private conversations he had with Ollie, of course The Blur and The Green Arrow would converse. Clark had just been in a battle with that thing from Chloe's wedding and from what she saw he took a beating not too many people could survive. He must have come here because he needed help. Lois took a deep breath if Smallville needed her for help she would move heaven and earth to make sure he got it.

"Smallville" she said gently tapping his cheek with her palm. "Smallville wake up." She watched as his eyelashes fluttered and his opened to reveal their beautiful blue tone. "Hi there" she said with a relieved smile. "I need your help I need to get you onto your feet so we can get you onto the bed. You're hurt but I can't lift you." She had tried but he weighed a ton. He nodded and shook his head as if clearing the cobwebs. He slowly made his way up to his feet trying to not lean on Lois so hard that he could knock her over. He ached all over and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't though because Lois was asking him for something and he would do anything for her, even clear his addled brain.

"Just walk slowly, we're almost there." She said leading him into her bedroom. "You're safe now" she said.

Suddenly he felt as if someone bashed him upside the head. He pulled away from her grip and almost lost his balance but was stopped from falling onto the floor by bashing into the doorframe.

"Smallville what the hell is your problem?" she asked confused at his behavior.

"I shouldn't have come here" he said his voice quiet and raspy. "It isn't safe, he could come looking for me. I can't stay here, I can't endanger you." He said.

Lois gripped his arm. "Well to bad, you're already here and from what I can see you are in no condition to go anywhere." She led him to her bed and he sat down gingerly, every movement seemed to send pain radiating through him.

Lois took him in. "God Clark, you look awful, I think I should call for an ambulance."

"No" Clark protested. "I can't go to a hospital." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok, ok no hospitals, but Clark you're really hurt. I saw that fight you have to have some broken bones." Lois said.

Clark cringed when she mentioned the fight she had witnessed, he would have to ask her about that. "I think a couple ribs are broken and maybe my right hand. I'll heal I just need to rest. He looked around the room. "Just give me a few minutes to gather some strength and I'll leave." He said and Lois shook her head.

"Clark, I'm not letting you go anywhere so just relax. Now what do you mean you'll heal?" she asked.

Clark took a raspy breath, and looked at her remorse in his eyes. Lois saw the look and shook her head.

"Smallville I know you're the Blur and it's ok. I mean I'm going to give you hell for not telling me but not until you're better." She said with a smile. "So can you heal fast? I mean I've figured you're strong and obviously fast. Is there anything in particular I can do to help you?" she asked.

Clark shook his head he was getting fuzzy again, he needed to stay awake though, if Davis came for him he had to protect Lois. Lois started to gently peel his jacket off his shoulder. She wanted to get a better look at his injuries. She pulled the jacket and he gave a sharp cry and she jumped.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she said tears filling her eyes. Seeing Smallville hurt was something that pulled at her heart. She didn't like seeing the normally strong and stoic farm boy in pain.

"It's ok." He mumbled and Lois could see he was losing consciousness.

"Smallville stay awake, please tell me what to do." She begged.

He shook his head and tried to focus. "Call Oliver he will tell you everything" he rasped. "I talked to him after the fight." He took a deep and painful breath. "I shouldn't have come here, if Davis comes here Lois just leave don't fight or stay for me, just get out promise me." He said.

"Davis? As in Davis Bloom?" Lois asked shock. Clark was looking at her and she knew he was waiting for her promise. "How can you ask me to leave you behind?" she asked her voice wavering.

"You have to" he said his voice as forceful as he could make it in his condition. "Please Lois I need to know you'll be safe." He said.

Lois took a deep breath, "Ok if Davis comes here I'll leave, but Smallville if Davis is Doomsday, I have to call Chloe and warn her."

Clark shook his head, "No you can't, I can't explain but please just call Oliver first he will fill you in on everything. Please call him first." His voice wavered off and Lois watched as his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

"Smallville!" She exclaimed. She lowered him back onto the pillows and moved his feet onto the bed. She took his shoes and socks off and looked at him. She needed to undress him to see if maybe she could wrap his ribs and maybe clean out his cuts. She looked at his shoulder and noticed it didn't look right, it was disconnected, that was why he had cried out when she took his jacket off. "Oh Smallville I'm so sorry" she whispered. She ran into the other room and got a pair of scissors, the only way she could get his shirt off was to cut it. She cut he fabric down the middle. "Good thing I know you have a lifetime supply of these shirts" she said with a small smile. She pulled the ruined fabric from his body and gasped. His chest was marred with a purple bruise that went up from his stomach and to the bottom of his pecs and wrapped around his right side, that must be where the ribs were broken. She had never seen bruising that bad appear so quickly before, it was testament to how strong this Doomsday really was.

She couldn't believe Davis was Doomsday, she shook her head she needed to care for Clark first then she would call Oliver. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. She blushed when she had been nervous for a second that he might be going commando. "This wasn't how I imagined the first time I undress you would go. And believe me I've thought about it" She muttered quietly. She got her First Aid kit out of her bathroom and did her best to tape his ribs. She also bandaged his hand and wrapped a homemade sling around his shoulder. She wasn't a doctor but her father had taught her First Aid knowledge, she hoped it was enough for Clark because if he was bleeding internally she wouldn't know what to do. She wiped out his cuts with antiseptic cleaner and bandaged some of the deeper wounds. He really needed to go to a hospital but she couldn't do that to him, not when she saw the fear in his eyes. Whatever the meteor rocks had done to him to allow him to have these powers she didn't blame him for not wanting people to know.

Clark suddenly groaned and thrashed around in his sleep. He was moaning loudly. Lois ran to his side and touched his cheek trying to sooth him.

"No" he groaned, "I won't let you hurt anymore people" he cried out.

"Shh Smallville, it's ok you're safe you're safe." She soothed.

"Chloe, please help me, please." His voice begged. "Please don't leave me here."

Lois felt the tears well in her eyes at the desperate plea in his voice. Chloe? Had she been there? Was she hurt? No, she knew Clark would never leave Chloe behind no matter how hurt he was. So why was he begging Chloe to not leave him? Her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the phone. It was time to call Oliver.

Ok so this is going to be too long for a one shot so I'm making it a series. Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part 2

Lois picked up her phone and dialed her ex. She gently stroking Clark's forehead hoping his fitful sleep would become peaceful soon. She waited as the phone rang on Ollie's end.

"Queen here" came the voice of the young billionaire.

"Oliver its Lois." She said realizing her voice sounded slightly panicked. To hell with it she had earned the right to sound panicky.

"Lois what's wrong?" Oliver said.

"You need to get to my apartment, Clark is here and he's hurt really really bad and he got in a fight with Doomsday and he told me to call you. Now he's unconscious and he keeps yelling in his sleep. Oliver I don't know what to do." She said in a babbled rush.

"Wait, Lois calm down. Clark is with you?" Oliver was trying to straighten everything out. Last time he had talked to Clark he was lying in an alley trying to give Oliver all the information he would need before he passed out.

"Yes he got up on my balcony, I don't know he must a have a super leaping power anyway he showed up on my balcony he was awake long enough to tell me that I needed to call you that you would explain everything." Lois said. Clark muttered something and she stroked his cheek. "Easy Smallville it's ok" she soothed.

Oliver was trying to process apparently Lois knew he was the Red and Blue Blur. "Ok Lois this is what I know. He and Doomsday got into a fight"

"And Doomsday is Davis Bloom." Lois clarified.

"Yes" Oliver said. It seemed Clark had tried to tell Lois a lot before passing out. "They were fighting and they beat each other up pretty bad. When Clark realized he needed to get out of there he crawled into an alley and called me. Lois I'm on my plane I was in Europe, but I promise I will try to get there as soon as I can. There was a weather delay and they wouldn't let me take off when Clark had called me."

Lois looked at Clark her heart breaking thinking of Clark crawling into an alley hurt and injured alone."Oliver Clark has been having nightmares or something, he keeps talking about Chloe, what happened?" she asked and heard Oliver take a sharp breath. "Tell me" Lois said, she could handle whatever he said.

"Clark and I knew Davis was Doomsday, we thought he had been taken care of but we were wrong. Someone has been hiding him, keeping him safe. With some surveillance I figured out the person helping Davis was Chloe."

Lois gasped. "No, no way she wouldn't help the thing that nearly skewered Jimmy. Maybe she doesn't know."

"Chloe knew who Davis was she and Clark tried confronting him once. Clark was convinced that if Chloe was helping Davis then it was because she had ulterior motives. Maybe she thought if she could keep an eye on Davis she could help us keep track of Doomsday. I wasn't as hopeful as Clark though. Then tonight during the battle Clark and Davis had beaten each other near to death. Both were lying in the middle of the street struggling to stay alive. Chloe appeared and instead of helping Clark she helped Davis. She helped him get out of there. Lois, she left Clark to lie dying in the road." He said his voice full of remorse.

Lois shook her head, she couldn't believe it. No matter how much she loved someone Chloe wouldn't leave Clark to die, she would have called someone for help.

"She didn't call you, to tell you where he was, has anyone heard from her?" Lois asked her voice raw.

"No, and Lois right now I have to believe that Chloe can't be trusted. I know she's your cousin and you love her but for right now until we can clear things up, Chloe can't know that Clark is with you. If she is giving Davis any kind of help and he goes after Clark in his current condition, he will kill Clark. I don't know what is going on with Chloe right now but we have to take precautions. If she should call you and ask any kind of questions about Clark, please Lois don't tell her he's with you. Clark's life may depend on your help. As soon as I come in I'll move him somewhere safe but for now if you can just keep him with you." Oliver said.

Lois felt numb she felt like her world was spinning off its access. First Smallville turns out to be the Blur and now Chloe may be helping a psychotic creature. She sighed she could freak out later right now she needed to take care of Clark.

"Ok, I won't tell Chloe anything about Clark if she asks." She said.

"Thank you Lois and please believe me when I tell you I'm praying I'm way off base with this one." Oliver said sincerely.

"Ok goodnight Oliver, I'll see you in the morning." Lois said softly and she hung up the phone. She rubbed her eyes wearily and looked at Clark. He was asleep but she could tell it wasn't peaceful. She jumped when her phone rang. She glance down and gasped slightly when she saw the Caller ID. It was Chloe.

"Ok Lane, you can do this, she is just calling and she probably won't even mention Clark, this is all a misunderstanding." She told herself as she hit the Answer button.

"Hello" she answered hoping she didn't sound too anxious. She glanced over at Clark and got up to take the call in the other room. She didn't want to risk Clark yelling in his sleep and Chloe hearing him.

"Lois? It's Chloe." Came the voice of the cousin that lois considered more as a sister.

"Hey Cho, oh my God are you watching the news did you see the fight?" Lois decided she needed to be herself and act like nothing was wrong that means she needed to act obsessed with the latest breaking news.

"Uh yeah I caught the tail end of it, it was supposed to be a pretty crazy fight." Chloe said.

"I've been trying to get downtown but Perry told me he would fire me if I tried to go downtown at all." Lois said trying to sound put out.

"That's why I was calling I figured you would be in the middle of the action and I wanted to make sure you weren't there." Chloe said.

Lois sighed in relief. Chloe was calling to make sure she was ok, that was all. She wasn't secretly trying to find Clark, so she could sick her new psychotic boyfriend on him.

"Nope and since I'm grounded I think I might take a sleeping pill and turn in early. I'm afraid with all the action I won't be able to sleep." Lois said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good." Chloe said and there was a pause. Lois was going to wish her goodnight when Chloe spoke again.

"Hey you haven't spoken to Clark have you?" Lois felt her blood freeze when she heard the question. No Chloe not this, please don't ask about Smallville. She needed to pull together she had to answer and do it convincingly.

"Smallville? Of course not, the Blur is on television and Clark doesn't answer his cellphone at all." She tried to sound annoyed. "He said he was going back to the farm after work so I'm sure he is involved in some desperately important farm chore." She said sarcastically with a sigh.

"Oh well I can't get a hold of him either and I was wondering if it was just me. Clark and I had a fight and I'm trying to call him to apologize but he hasn't answered and I thought he was screening my calls. Look do me a favor if you hear from him can you let me know where he is. Don't say anything to him, if he is avoiding me the best chance I have of talking to him is if I can catch him off guard. You know don't give him a chance to get away." Chloe said with a chuckle and Lois fought the urge to vomit.

"Of course" she said trying to get the words out.

"Thanks cuz, have a good night." Chloe said.

"You too" Lois said as the phone went dead. She stared at the phone. Could this be a coincidence? She knew deep down it wasn't. She stared back at the bedroom. Clark or Chloe, she would have to pick a side.

Ok there is another part, please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again

Lois walked into the bedroom and looked at Clark on the bed. How could Chloe leave Clark behind like that? There had to be some kind of explanation. She jumped when Clark sat up and screamed her name.

"Lois, please god Lois." He cried out his voice full of anguish. Lois was across the room and to his side in an instant. She sat on the bed next to him and stroked his face.

"Shh Smallville, I'm here. You're ok." She soothed him. He turned to look at her and she saw his eyes were glassy, he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. He was having some kind of living nightmare.

"I have to protect Lois." He said his voice breaking.

"I'm right here Smallville. I'm safe and so are you." She said.

"Lois?" he looked at her his eyes were still glazed.

"Yes, yes I'm here I'm safe." She smiled and then let out a yelp when he gripped her and pulled her into his lap.

"You're safe?" He asked burying his face in her hair. Lois was stunned to find herself in his embrace. His arms were strong and firm wrapped around her holding her against his rock hard chest. She looked at him and realized he was still in his hazy state. She pushed him back to lay down and slid off of him onto the bed next to him. She took care to not jostle any of his injuries.

"Shh go to sleep you're dreaming." She ordered gently.

He settled and she sighd in relief. She wasn't sure what to do next. He spoke softly from his position on the bed. "I wanted to meet you."

"What?" she asked.

"For coffee, I went and I saw you but I was scared to join you. Afraid my secret would hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you." He said and a second later he had drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

"Oh Smallville" she whispered. "I'm not afraid of you." She looked at the clock, it was going on midnight. She got off the bed and double checked her locks, she checked to make sure all the windows were secured and the lights were off. She went back into the bedroom and this time, crawled into bed next to Clark. She shifted close to him. "Goodnight, my Smallville." She whispered and kissed his cheek gently. She was in love with this enigma of a man and decided right then and there, she would protect him at any cost. She could only pray that Chloe knew what she was doing.

Lois didn't sleep well, she would wake up and immediately reach for Clark to reassure herself that he was there and ok. She watched him sleep for awhile admiring how beautiful he truly was. She knew that beautiful was something you never called a guy, at least to his face, but this was how she felt about her Smallville. He was beautiful inside and out. She also couldn't get his confession about the coffee date out of her head. He had refrained from meeting her because of his secret, but now she knew it, well at least most of it. Would he allow her in now? Would he stop pushing her away?

She also couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, where her thoughts of Clark caused butterflies in her stomach, the thought of Chloe brought on dread. She just couldn't believe that Chloe was working against Clark. She was always Clark's number one supporter, she obviously knew of Clark's secret. She just wouldn't do this. Maybe Davis was brainwashing her or something and Clark and Oliver could undo the damage. It hurt too much to think of Chloe so she found herself watching Clark again. She snuggled close to his side and laid her head on his uninjured shoulder. Fantasies sparked in her imagination of what it would be like to lay in bed with him like this every night. It was a fantasy she had thought she had successfully tucked away but it was here and wasn't going away. Her heart was once again opened to one Clark Kent. She sighed not sure if she should be happy or not about this and eventually managed to fall back asleep.

She woke again this time to the feel of the sun beating in on her. She yawned and stretched her arm out without opening her eyes. When she didn't feel the firm body of Clark she woke up fully. She sat up and looked around in a panic, no Smallville. She leapt from the bed. Surely if Davis had come in the night she would have heard something.

"Smallville" she called out panicked. She ran out of her bedroom and into her living room area. "Smallville answer me." She yelled.

"I'm right here Lois." Lois gasped when she heard his voice. He was coming in from the balcony that lay off of her living area. He was wearing nothing but his pair of jeans. He had taken off the sling and she was shocked to see the nasty bruise that had covered his torso the night before was gone. The cuts and scrapes she had cared for were all gone as well. She was across the room and threw her arms around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Smallville." She said holding him tight. She let him go to appraise his body. She ran her hands down his chest inspecting for any sing of injury was was surprised to see none.

"I get my powers from the sun, it also helps me heal quicker. I woke up around dawn and went out to your balcony. I've been laying in the sunlight and me wounds healed up.

Lois just nodded too relieved to have found him back to one hundred percent health.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He said with a gentle smile. "You must have a million questions."

Lois looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "Not right now" she said and with that she reached her hand up to sink into his thick hair and she pulled his head down to meet her awaiting kiss.

Ok so there is this part. I hope to have the majority if not all done by tomorrow, Friday the latest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here's the next part, I hope everyone likes it. There is some NC-17ish behavior in this chapter so be warned.

Clark froze when he felt Lois press her mouth against his. He was expecting a gazillion questions, possibly even some anger. He wasn't expecting to find himself in a lip lock with Lois Lane. He felt his eyes close as he sank into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She tasted so good to him and fit his embrace perfectly. She moaned kissing him harder. The sound startled Clark and he pulled away. He couldn't do this, it wasn't right.

"Clark?" Lois asked her eyes dazed with passion from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Lois, I shouldn't have done that." Clark said letting her go and taking a step back.

Lois let out a frustrated sigh, "Why because of your secret? Smallville I know you're the Red and Blue Blur and it doesn't change how I feel for you." She said stroking his cheek. Clark looked into her eyes and could see that Lois was offering up her soul to him. The last time he saw that look was the night at Chloe's wedding. Clark wanted desperately to let himself sink into her eyes. To accept her feelings and share his with her, to let her know that he cared for her just as deeply. But he couldn't there was just too much on the line right now, as much as he hated and despised not being able to give Lois and himself what they wanted he had to do it if it meant keeping her safe.

Lois shook her head, "Don't push me away Smallville, don't you dare." She said the emotion choking in her voice.

"Lois I…" he was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Clark couldn't help notice how Lois instinctively stepped between him and the door protecting him. It made his heart hurt even more that she would do that for him. He looked through the door and he saw Oliver.

"It's Oliver" he said.

Lois looked at him confused. "How can you tell?" she asked, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You and I are definitely going over everything you can do."

She opened the door and Oliver frowned. "Did you even look to see who it was?" he asked

Lois scowled and opened the door farther so he could walk in. "I didn't need to" she said gesturing to Clark.

"Ah" Oliver said understanding. He also couldn't help notice that Lois was still in her pajamas and Clark was just in a pair of jeans. Their hair was mussed and their lips swollen from what looked like kissing. "Am I interrupting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Clark said

"Actually" Lois said shooting Clark a dark look. "Smallville was just about to tell me all his dirty little secrets." She said.

"Hmm, make sure he tells you about the heat vision, that one is pretty sweet." He said with a grin. He looked at Clark. "All kidding aside, I'm glad to see you here in one piece. I was a little afraid when we spoke on the phone." Oliver said relief in his voice.

"Thanks man" Clark said with a grin. "I was a little worried too."

"Secrets" Lois said interrupting them though secretly she thought their masculine way of showing affection was kind of cute. "I want to hear them."

"Hang on one second." Clark said. He went into the bedroom to grab his shirt when he saw it he picked it up and saw it was two pieces.

"Uh Lois, what happened to my shirt?" he called out into the living room.

"I had to cut it off of you. Look in my closet there are some of your shirts in there." She yelled back.

"Why would you have my shirts in your closet?" he asked confused. He opened the closet door. "What the?" Gathered on one side of the closet there had to be at least five or six of his shirts. They were all ones that he had thought he had lost at one point or another. He grabbed a red t-shirt and threw it on and walked back into the living room. "Do I want to even know why you have half of my wardrobe in your closet?" he asked.

"Well when I stay at the farm I usually take one to sleep in and I guess I just forget to give them back." Lois said with a shrug. In truth she loved sleeping in his shirts because she figured it was the closest she'd get to actually sleeping with him. However after that kiss she was becoming hopeful even if he was going to fight her on it. Lois Lane did not give up easily. "That's not what we're discussing, I want to know all about you." She said.

Oliver shook his head, "I'm going to make some phone calls while you two discuss things." He went into the kitchen.

Clark sat on the couch and took a deep breath, even though Lois technically knew most of his secret it was still nerve wracking to tell someone you were from a another planet.

Sensing his nervousness she sat down beside him and took his hand. "You can tell me, it won't change anything." She said looking him in the eye.

Clark took a deep breath and told her his life story. "Lois I'm not from around here…"

Lois stared at Clark stunned as he finished his story. He looked at her anxiously.

Lois squeezed his hand. "I understand why you didn't tell me, you feel like you have to protect yourself and others. I'm glad you feel like you can tell me, even if it was because you collapsed on my balcony."

"I wanted to tell you, so many times and I had made the decision that I was going to tell you but then well all hell broke loose." He said.

"Well what I said is still true. My feelings for you haven't changed." She said looking him in the eye so he would see how she felt.

Clark sighed and looked down. "Lois, I."

Lois moved forward and put her hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything Smallville. I don't expect a marriage proposal, just don't write me off ok?" she asked.

Clark was about to answer her when Oliver came back in.

"Ok so far none of my people have seen any sign of Davis so maybe you did a good job on him." Oliver said. He looked at Lois uncomfortably. "There hasn't been any sign of Chloe either." He gave Lois a sad smile.

Clark saw the look and glanced at Oliver. "You told her about Chloe?" the last thing he wanted was to bring this kind of pain onto Lois. He was still feeling the pain of lying on the pavement gasping for breath, and seeing Chloe. He had felt relief that maybe if he was going to die it wouldn't be alone on the street. He had watched in confusion and pain as Chloe had stepped over him to check on Davis. He had called out to her but she ignored him. She went to Davis who was back in his human looking form. She helped him to his feet got him to her car and drove off leaving Clark behind. Clark had regretted for years the pain he had caused Chloe with his lifestyle. He knew he took her loyalty and friendship for granted at times, always assuming she'd be there for him. But watching her step over him and leave him in the street to maybe die alone, left a hole in his heart. He also hated that Lois would have to hear about this, he also was scared deep down inside that if she was forced to choose between her cousin and him, he may get left behind once again. He wouldn't be able to blame her for choosing Chloe over him if she did, Chloe was her family practically her sister. It would hurt like hell though if she did. He hated that sides would even have to be taken, he had hoped to god Chloe was working Davis for information but it didn't seem to be the case now.

"He told me" Lois said her voice soft. "She called here, you were right." She said looking at Oliver her voice full of regret. "She was fishing for information on Smallville and then made up some story about how they had a fight and if I hear where he is to let her know but not tell Smallville I told her. She said she wanted to make up but thought surprising you would be the only way to get you to listen to her." Lois said. She looked over to Clark. "Did she really leave you there, Smallville?" she needed to hear it from him exactly what happened.

Clark hung his head. "I was on the ground and she was suddenly there. I reached out for her but she stepped over me to get to Davis. She helped him into her car and they took off." He said quietly.

Lois jumped to her feet so suddenly it caused both him and Oliver to jump, not an easy thing to do. She had tears in her eyes and she was mad as hell.

"She stepped _over_ you!" she shouted. "She stepped over you to get to that freak and then she left you to die in the middle of the street like you were nothing?!" her anger bubbled over and tears poured down her face. Clark jumped up and took her shoulders.

"Hey, its ok, shh calm down. I'm ok, see I'm right here like brand new. Please don't cry Lois, I can't stand it when you cry." He pleaded.

Lois sniffled and pushed down her overwhelming need to strangle something. Pull it together, she told herself. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm ok now." She said after a few seconds and sat back down.

Oliver had watched quietly as this went on and as much as he hated to interrupt whatever it was that was going on between Lois and Clark he knew he and Clark had to talk.

"I was thinking we should call the rest of the League in, you know put together a joint attack on Davis as soon as we find him." Oliver said.

Clark shook his head knowing his next words were going to piss off the other two people in the room. He stood at the balcony and looked out over Metropolis.

"No, I have to do this on my own." He said his voice firm. There was no room for argument on this.

"WHAT!" shouted Lois coming out of her seat once again. This time she stormed over to Clark and got right in his face. "Are you freaken kidding me Smallville? You are invulnerable and this thing nearly made minced meat out of you. You can't be serious about fighting it again and alone?"

He looked at Lois. "I have to Lois, I'm the only one who can do it. Everything that has been done to kill Davis didn't work plus he comes back stronger. If the League goes after him he will tear you all apart. No, he was sent to Earth to destroy me and I was sent to Earth to protect the planet. I'm the only one who can do this." He said.

"I could call my father." Lois said. "He can have the military out here in an instant to take this thing down." Lois said.

Clark shook his head. "Too many people will be killed. No, I need to figure out how to fight him in a non populated place where bystanders can't be hurt."

"When the fight breaks out I can use my pull with the Metropolis PD to close off the location, keep people out if needed." Oliver said. He didn't like this plan at all but he also understood that Clark was right, he was the only one who could take care of Doomsday. He swallowed knowing his next words would bring down the wrath of Lois. "We need a Plan B, in case you don't…" his voice trailed off.

"If I don't make it," Clark clarified. Lois's eyes narrowed and she went to speak but Clark interrupted her. "I'm going to go to the Fortress and see if there is anything Jor-El can do for me. Just keep me informed of any sightings of Davis. Worst case scenario if he isn't spotted, we call Chloe." He said softly. "Lois can call her with my location, let him come to me." He said with a shrug.

Oliver stood and nodded, "You'll be the first to hear any developments." Oliver said. The two men shook hands. Oliver gave Lois's shoulder a squeeze before letting himself out of the apartment.

Clark looked over at Lois. "This is our only option Lois." He said. Lois didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him but she nodded. He sighed. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I just want to clean up before I head to the Fortress." He asked.

"Of course" Lois said quietly.

Clark went into the bathroom he looked back at Lois and she was looking out the window her arms wrapped around her waist. He felt bad about everything being thrown on Lois. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her he loved her, but he couldn't. He might not survive this battle and that wouldn't be fair to her. He sighed and went into the bathroom.

The hot water beat down on him and he tried to relax, even for a few minutes under the water pressure. He heard the bathroom door open and close.

"It's just me." He heard Lois's voice. He chuckled, what was with Lois and her need to interrupt his showers? Suddenly he felt a blast of cool air, he turned and came face to face with Lois. Take that back a very naked Lois.

"Lois" he gasped using every inch of his willpower to keep his eyes above her chin. "What are you doing?" he asked taking a step back only to find he was up against the shower wall.

"I was thinking that there was a chance that this could end badly, Davis could win." Lois said stepping closer to him. He felt the brush of her skin against his but he didn't let his mind focus on what part of her body was touching him. "I was also thinking if you died I would be devastated. So I deserve the right to tell you that I love you and I think you're an idiot if you push me away. The way I look at it as we have two options. You admit you love me, you go fight Davis and you win and we spend the rest of our lives together, because I believe we have the potential for that Smallville. The second option is you reject me again. You go and fight Davis and you lose. He destroys the planet and nothing matters anyway and we die without having our chance. Now what option sounds better to you?" she asked. She lifted her arms around his neck and pressed her now wet body against him.

"Lois I.." he wasn't sure what to say. He looked into her eyes and saw love, fear, and acceptance.

"I love you." She said.

With those three words the dam broke. She was offering Clark everything he craved and he couldn't resist her any more. He grabbed her around her waist and hauled her up against him. He kissed her deeply. Lois realizing what had just happened kissed him back with everything she had. She wasn't going to let him get away again. He pushed her back and they both stood under the shower spray. Hot water rained down on them warming them on the outside while their insides burned hot with lust and passion.

"Smallville" she moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck where he nipped and licked at the sensitive skin. Clark leaned over and turned off the shower. Lois looked at him with confusion in her lust glazed eyes.

"We're going to need the bed." Was all he said as he scooped her up in his arms, which was a good thing because Lois's knees went weak at his words. He carried her out into the bedroom and set her on the bed. He looked at her. "We're going to ruin the sheets" he said referring to the two of them being wet from the shower.

"I'll buy new ones." Was all Lois said as she pulled him down on top of her. He settled on top of her and she spread her legs to wrap around his waist, he was right they did need the bed for this. She wouldn't be able to do this standing up in a shower, she was too weak in the knees. Clark was kissing her all over pressing his hot mouth on her neck, collarbone and finally down to her breasts. He licked away the droplets of water that clung to her and took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth. Lois gasped and arched her back pushing her pelvis against his. He suckled and licked her breast while massaging the other with his talented hands. When he had laved the one breast with enough attention he turned to the other one. Lois couldn't do much but run her hands up and down his muscled back and into his hair. He let go of her nipple and moved lower sipping the water off her stomach. He settled between her legs and gently parted her legs farther. Lois whimpered when she felt his hot breath on her center. She wiggled beneath him in anticipation for what she knew was coming. He gripped her thighs to keep her steady and leaned down and licked away her wetness. She moaned and pushed her hips up closer to his mouth. He grinned at her wanton display of need and rewarded her by inserting his tongue deep within her body.

Lois shouted as he loved her with his tongue. He was driving her insane and she jerked against him in rhythm of his lovemaking. He was doing indescribable things to her and all she could do was grip his hair and hold on for dear life as he drove her to the edge. She moaned and cried out his name as she felt herself nearing release. He pulled away and Lois whimpered at the loss of contact. He stretched up and covered her body fully. Lois looked into his eyes and smiled dreamily up at him.

"Don't leave me hanging." She said her voice husky and her body trembling at near release.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said and with that he reached down and inserted a finger inside of her. Lois sighed and moved her hips against his hand shocked that he was bringing her to orgasm this way but the pleasure was so close she didn't care how he did it. When her body adjusted to one finger he added another and eventually a third. He was deliciously stretching Lois and was enjoying every minute of it. Loving her this way was giving him the opportunity to watch her give into her pleasure. She met his thrusts her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling her squeezing him with her internal muscles tightly he used his thumb to stroke her clit and she exploded in his arms. She screamed his name and shook as the waves of pleasure rushed through her body. Her body arched off the bed and he held her tightly and she squeezed around his fingers. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her mouth was parted as she voiced her pleasure in calls to deities, swear words, and promises of what she was going to do for and to him. Her face was flushed and he used his free hand to gently move the wet hair that stuck to her forehead and cheek so he could see her. The last waves of her orgasm washed over her and she collapsed beneath him struggling to catch her breath.

Clark watched her with a smile as her eye lids fluttered and then opened and she focused on him.

"Hi there" he said.

Lois smirked. "What's that grin for; you think you were proud of yourself or something."

Clark slipped his fingers gently out of her body and Lois moaned. He brought his hand up and keeping his eyes locked with hers he licked the remnants of her release from his fingers.

Lois felt her body burst in flames. "Oh you cocky son of a…" her words were cut of by him taking her mouth with his. His tongue invaded her mouth the way his fingers had just done to her body. Lois slipped her hand down and took his member which was erect and throbbing into her hand. "Mmm cocky" she said against his mouth with a giggle. Clark groaned as her hand was driving him mad. He leaned up on his elbows.

"Condoms" he muttered against her mouth.

"Nightstand" Lois said nibbling on his chin and jawline. Clark opened the drawer and fumbled around until he found a box. It hadn't been opened yet and Clark noticed the words Extra Large on the box. He looked at Lois with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed but smiled. "What can I say I had high hopes for you Smallville, and it seems I was correct." She said squeezing him causing him to see stars.

He rolled his eyes. "You want me to believe you bought these and have kept them in case we slept together?" he asked kissing her affectionately. Lois put her hand on his chest and pushed him away a little.

"Yes" she said dead serious. She had been in the store and something had urged her to buy them. She had him in her mind when picking them out. She hadn't been with any other men since well it had been a really long time and for her Clark had been the only one for her, even if all this time he's been acting like a blind fool. Then again after the orgasm he just gave her she was definitely willing to forgive him. She looked up to see Clark was staring at her shocked. She smiled. "Don't look so surprised Smallville, I've wanted you for awhile. The same way I knew you wanted me. No stop staring at the condoms and put one on. Please." She said stroking him harder. She was on the pill so she could probably just lead him inside of her but he had the condoms ripped open and was putting one on in record time. He looked at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she said huskily. She hitched her legs higher and wider and he led himself to her entrance. She felt his tip drag along her entrance and she wiggled in anticipation. He pushed his penis slowly inside of her and she whimpered he was stretching her even more then his three fingers had.

"Are you ok?" he asked watching her bite her lip.

She nodded. "Mm yes, you're just, god I don't think I should call you Smallville anymore." She said. She let out another moan as he sank inside of her further. She wrapped her arms around him she slid her hands down his defined back and rested on his behind. She gripped him and pulled him closer to her and he sank inside her all the way. They both let out moans as they were fully connected.

"So deep." She murmured. Clark braced his hands next to her head and lifted himself up on his arms. He withdrew and thrust back into her. She was so tight but she fit him so perfectly. She arched beneath him and pressed her body against his. He set a tempo as he pushed in and out of her. Lois wasn't one to just lay back though and she pushed him so they rolled and she ended up on top. She smiled wickedly at him and moved her hips riding him, feeling him hard and deep within her. It was a feeling she had never experienced before.

He watched as she rode him her hair lay past her shoulders in soft curls. her breasts gently swayed with her motions and he could but help cupping them and massaging them with his gentle hands. She gripped his shoulders for leverage as she worked her way up and down him. Clark couldn't stand not being able to kiss her so he sat up in a sitting position but kept her locked to him. He gripped her hips and helped her keep her pace. She was moaning and their mouths met in messy kisses. Clark didn't feel like he was getting deep enough so he rolled them again so he was on top of her. He gripped her legs, hooking his arms under her thighs and pulling her legs up towards her chest. Lois moaned as he sank deeper within her. He began to pump harder into her and Lois thrashed beneath him as the pleasure began to take over her once again. She gripped his face in her hands and kissed him desperately as he thrust inside of her.

He slipped his hand down between their bodies and gently stroked her clit. Lois screamed as she came around him. Squeezing his member deep inside of her. She shook in his embrace crying out his name. Clark realized that Lois in the throes of an orgasm had to be the most incredible thing. His excitement at bringing her pleasure drove him towards his own release. He drove into her hard and fast and suddenly his body exploded deep within her and he moaned her name. As he jerked she gripped him tight stroking his back. When he finished he collapsed trying to not put all his weight on her as to not squish her. Their eyes met and they kissed hungrily. Clark withdrew from her and they both moaned. He got up and disposed of the condom and crawled back into bed. He opened his arms and she snuggled close to him. She stroked his chest gently.

"I love you" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said. a wicked smile crossed her lips. "You know for an innocent farm boy, you definitely have some wild tendencies.

Clark chuckled. "Granted my sexual history is pretty small, you bring out the wild side in me. You make me want to try and do everything." He said. Lois sat up and grinned.

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked her up and down.

"You want to go again?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Lois said attacking him.

_Hours later._

"Oh God." Lois screamed as she gripped the sheets beneath her. She came hard and worried she may actually pass out as the orgasm hit her. She heard Clark shout her name and felt his release fill her. It was then she realized he wasn't wearing a condom. She didn't care though the feel of his seed filling her body was hot and beyond erotic. Too bad it took them four times for Lois to figure it out. God bless the pill, because she wasn't letting Clark near the condoms again. This feeling was absolutely decadent.

He collapsed against her back and she sighed happily. She was thoroughly exhausted and beyond elated. He rolled off her and collapsed on the bed beside her. She grinned and crawled on top of him.

"Oh god I don't know if I can go again." He said as he felt her straddle him.

"Easy big boy, I'm just looking for a place to sleep." She said with a chuckle. She stretched out on top of him laying her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck.

He stroked her back gently and sighed in happiness. He had been such an idiot to deny himself and her for so long. Lois snuggled close, she could tell he was falling asleep. Lois knew sleep was going to evade her though. For a few hours she was able to block out the world and everything that was happening but now she couldn't clear her mind. Clark was going to fight Doomsday and there was a chance he may not survive. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she snuggled closer to him. Then there was Chloe, the thought of her cousin made her want to throw up and rage out all at the same time. She still prayed there was some reasonable explanation for Chloe's behavior, but even that hope was fading. She kissed Clark underside his chin, she wouldn't lose this man, not after she and he were finally on the same page. They were in love and Lois wasn't going to let go of him. As for Chloe, all Lois could do was pray she came to her senses.

Ok so I'm really glad I didn't try to do this as a one-shot it would be way too long. There is much more coming so please review, you know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Okie dokie here we go again.

They stayed in bed for most of the afternoon, they managed to nap and when they were awake they exchanged deep and passionate kisses. Both would like to make love again but they also knew Lois needed a break. At the present time Lois was just waking up and turned in the bed to see Clark, laying on his stomach while hugging his pillow. She grinned at the sight of his naked body against the crisp white linen of the sheets. He looked like an Adonis. She stroked her hand down the length of his well defined back and was hit by a sudden memory. It was the day she had gone to dig up Chloes grave just days after stepping foot in Smallville for the first time in her life. Clark had been asleep on his stomach on the couch with no shirt. At the time she admired his well sculpted body but she didnt fully appreciate it. They had come a long way these last four and a half years. Now that well defined body was all hers. She jumped slightly when the phone rang. She saw Clark stir and knew he was awake.

"Hello" she said into the receiver, Clark rolled over onto his back and she instinctively cuddled closer to him.

"Hey cuz" Lois froze in her spot hearing Chloes voice.

"Chloe, hey whats up?" Lois asked swallowing hard. She sat up and saw Clark was leaning up on his elbows watching her. She couldnt read the expression on his face mostly because there was none.

"Uh have you heard from Clark at all? Im beginning to worry about him." Chloe said and Lois shot Clark a panicked look, what should she say? Even Chloe would find it suspicious if Lois kept brushing off the idea that Clark had disappeared.

"Oh he stopped by this morning, he said something about visiting Mrs. K. He looked like he didnt feel well so I figure hes heading out to Washington so Mrs. K can pamper him" said looking at Clark and he nodded his approval at her story.

"Huh" Chloe said as if thinking things through. "Ok well um we still havent talked yet so if he calls dont tell him Im looking for him. And maybe you can give me a heads up when he gets back?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah no problem." Lois said. :Hey look Im going in to the Planet to finish up a few things, why dont you meet me, we can grab a bite to eat?"

"I dont know if I can." Chloe hesitated. Im kind of in the middle of things right now.

"Come on Chlo, we havent hung out in ages, its just dinner please?" Lois asked.

"Uh ok yeah that will be fine. Ill stop by the Planet around six. Will that give you enough time to do what you need to?" she asked.

"Absolutley" Lois said. she hung up the phone and sighed. She glanced at Clark and frowned to see he was still pretty much expressionless.

"Youre going to hang out with Chloe?" he asked swallowing hard. He knew this moment would come, the part where Lois would feel like she was being pulled apart between him and Chloe.

Lois saw the wariness in Clarks eyes and she smiled softly at him and gave him a tender kiss. "I have to go into work, Im telling Perry Im taking some vacation time and I should tell him you are too. We have too much going on right now. I was thinking though, maybe I could feel out Chloe, maybe learn something about what is going on with her. I was also thinking if I laid on the guilt she would come to her senses. You know I tell her how I feel about you, Ill fudge some details obviously, but maybe shell pick my happiness over whatever hold Davis has on her." Lois said.

Clark frowned, "Just be careful please he asked. I dont know how Daviss mind works and if Chloe is reporting back to him I dont want you showing up anywhere on his radar." Lois nodded and leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

"Hi you" she said and smiled when he chuckled against her mouth

"Hi" He sat up and pulled her into his lap. Lois snuggled close to him laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Clark was on his way to finding out one of her deepest secrets. Lois Lane easily portrayed to the world that she was a no nonsense, take charge kind of woman. What the world didnt know was secretly Lois loved affection. She loved to cuddle and kiss and be close to another person. The only problem was she had never been with anyone that she felt truly comfortable enough with to lower her shields and allow that affection. That is until now.

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "I love you." She said. She watched as a beautiful smile crossed Clarks lips.

"I love you too." He said. He bent his head and kissed her deeply. Lois shifted in his lap so she was facing him, straddling his lap. She pressed her body against his and moaned when she felt him harden against her.

"Youre insatiable" she teased her hand working its way down between them to take him in her hand. She stroked him gently and watched as his eyes turned cloudy with lust.

"You make me this way." He bit out. He took his hands and cupped her face. "I want you again, is that ok?" he asked. "I dont want you to be sore." He said concerned.

Lois shook her head. "I feel perfect and cant think of anything I want more than you inside of me." Clark lifted her up and gently sat her back down as she led him to her entrance. She sank down, taking him all the way inside of her. They moaned as their bodies connected.

So deep. She said against his mouth as they kissed hungrily. Clark gripped her thighs and helped her move up and down his length. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her as he made love to her. She rode him gently but she wanted it deeper and harder.

"Clark, please harder, I want it harder." She begged. Clark flipped her onto her back he kept eye contact with her as he thrust in and out. She stroked his cheek he was so beautiful to her, and he was all hers. She leaned up and pressed her mouth against his and nibbled on his lip sending sparks down his side. Clark took her hands and moved her arms above her head. He gently pinned her arms down with one hand. Lois smiled at his bold move. The feeling of him inside of her while she had no control was amazing and frustrating she wanted to touch and hold him but he kept her pinned down. He used his free hand to hook under her thigh and hoist her higher up off the bed sinking farther inside of her. The change of his weight pressing into her caused them to be closer together. Lois nipped and licked at his lips in small sensual kisses. She was getting closer to the edge and her need to touch him was becoming unbearable wanting to touch him and being denied was amplifying the power of her feelings.

"Clark, please need to touch," she whimpered and suddenly her orgasm ripped through her body. She arched pressing herself to him crying out his name as waves of pure ecstasy rushed through her. Clark took the time to watch her come, it was seriously the greatest thing to witness, and he would never get tired of it. Her own release squeezed him inside of her and he felt himself explode deep within her. She whimpered as she felt his release fill her body. Clark clenched his teeth as his body jerked and released within her. God he had just come harder then ever. Lois was struggling beneath him and he quickly released her afraid he was hurting her. He didnt need to worry because she just wanted to touch him. She ran her hands up and down is defined shoulders and arms, she stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldnt stop touching him, he was addictive. He leaned down and kissed her gently and rolled away from her. Lois sighed as he left her body and gave him a pout.

"What?" he asked seeing her lip come out, he couldnt resist leaning in and nibbling gently on it.

"I wasnt ready for you to leave me yet." She said against his mouth.

"Im sorry he said stroking her hair, But I still need to get to the Fortress and you said you needed to use the rest of the day to finish things at the Planet."

Lois sighed, "Fine be that way." She said crawling out of the bed. She yelped when Clark gave her a gentle slap on her bare behind. She turned and glared at him though his impish smile was making it really hard to look stern. Youre acting awfully sure of yourself. Lois said. You may have to be punished tonight when you get home. She called out over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom to clean up. Clark chuckled he was looking forward to it.

When they had both gotten cleaned up and were ready to leave, Lois took his hand.

"You are coming back here tonight right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might run out to the farm to do some chores but then Ill come back here." He said.

"Dont go to the farm." Lois blurted out. "Davis or Chloe could be watching the farm and you need to stay out of sight. Cant you just go to the fortress and then back here?" she asked. She went into a drawer in her front table and pulled out a key. Here its a spare for my apartment. She handed it to him.

Clark gave her a soft smile as he looked at the key in his palm. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Ok Ill come back here right away."

"Good" Lois murmured as she returned his kiss. She sighed in disapproval when he pulled away.

"I need you to be careful Lois, if anything seems out of place or not right with Chloe, make an excuse and get out of there, if you dont want to come back here go to Olivers ok?" he asked stroking her cheek gently.

Lois nodded sadly, if someone had told her yesterday that she would have to think of Chloe as a possible threat to her she would have laughed hysterically. Now Lois had to be suspicious, not only for her own safety but Clarks as well. She had to protect him.

"Ill be careful" she promised. "You too." She said. They kissed goodbye and headed off to their different destinations.

Next chapter, Lois and Chloe talk, and Clark is given a solution from Jor-El to take care of Doomsday. Will Lois go along with the solution though?

Ok I had problems formatting this chapter so if there are problems with the quotes I apologize, I have to go to work now so if there are problems I'll try to fix them tonight


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for letting this fic die the way it did. Awhile back I left this site due to formatting issues I had with it and I went and finished this fic on another site. I have recently been able to get back in and fix the formatting here so I'm going to attempt to post all the remaining part of this story today.

**Chapter 6**

Lois put the last of her paperwork away and looked at the clock. 5:58pm. Chloe should be here soon. She took a nervous breath, she had managed to get Perry to give her and Clark some vacation time. She had told him Clark was visiting his mom and she was taking some time off to visit friends out of town. None of which was true of course, but what Perry didn't know was the best thing for him.

"Lois" Lois froze at the sound of her cousin's voice. Pull yourself together Lane, this is your chance to protect Clark and maybe get your baby cousin back.

"Chloe" she called out with a big grin. "I'm just about finished, take a seat." She gestured towards Clark's empty seat. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Chloe sat down and began to fiddle with Clark's nameplate.

"Have you heard from Smallville?" Lois asked.

Chloe looked at her for a second and then shook her head. "No I haven't"

"What did you guys fight over anyway?" Lois asked.

"It was just something stupid, I just need to talk to him to make him listen to me." Chloe said and Lois noticed Chloe looked upset. Maybe this was her chance to get Chloe to confess what she was going on with her. Lois was hopeful but the mental image of Chloe stepping over Clark to help Davis was tempting her to completely freak out at her cousin.

"Look, ok so here's the thing." Lois said playing with her pencil. "I really need you and Smallville to make up." Lois said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Lois took a breath, ok here goes nothing, She was about to spin a story. "I wasn't completely honest with you on the phone. Smallville did stop by to tell me he was going to visit his mother but something else happened."

Chloe looked at her almost like a deer caught in the headlights. "What happened." She croaked out.

Lois smiled. "He kissed me." Ok so that wasn't a total lie, Clark had kissed her, a lot, all over. Focus Lane pull yourself together.

"He kissed you?" Chloe asked sounding shocked. Lois felt a headache begin to form as she unraveled this mess in her head. She knew Clark had fought Davis and was safe and would soon be home with her again. All Chloe knew was that Clark had fought Davis, was injured and was telling Lois he was taking off to visit his mom, which Chloe knew to not be true. She figured Clark was off licking his wounds. What she didn't expect was for him to go and kiss Lois. Lois could read the confusion in Chloe's eyes and decided to use it for her own advantage.

"It was incredible." She gushed. "I didn't even see it coming, I mean he came to say goodbye and he was just staring at me and before I knew it he was kissing me in a way that made my toes curl." Lois said, hoping she sounded like someone in love, well she was in love but didn't know how to make it sound like it, she wasn't normally one to gush. She had to play her cards right so Chloe didn't become suspicious.

"What does it mean?" Chloe asked, she looked uncomfortable.

"Well he said he had to leave town, but when he comes back we're going to go on a date." Lois said excited. "I can't explain it Chloe but when he kissed me it was like everything made sense, it was like being complete, oh god I sound like an idiot don't I?" she asked.

"You sound like you really care about him." Chloe said standing up to pace the floor.

"I do Chloe, I can't wait for him to come home. Maybe you can go shopping with me for an outfit for our date. I was thinking red, you know. And maybe some sexy underwear, you never know how the date is going to go." She said with a smirk.

Chloe was looking out the window and she was ringing her hands.

"Just be careful Lo, Clark isn't always honest about who he really is." She said.

Lois felt her blood boil, Chloe had left Clark for dead and she was going to try to use his secret against him too?

"Well I know he has his secrets, but today's kiss was real and true. Chloe, I'm happy, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy and it's all because of Clark Kent." She said her words true.

Chloe turned and looked at her. "I have to go."

"Wait you just got here, what's going on? Chloe you still don't have feelings for Clark do you?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head, "No Lois it's not that at all, look I just have too much to do and I need to go." She grabbed her purse and took off out the door.

Lois felt her heart break and Chloe took off, she was losing her little cousin.

Chloe got into the elevator and quickly dialed her cell phone.

"Chloe?" came the voice of Davis.

"Davis?" Chloe said her voice full of tears. "We can't do this we need to leave town." She said.

"What are you talking about? Did you find Clark?" Davis asked.

"No, I don't know where he is, he fed some story to Lois about visiting his mom. Look things have gotten complicated, Lois and Clark are getting together and Lois is so happy Davis, I've never seen her this happy before. Can't we just leave town go somewhere safe? We could be together and Lois and Clark could be left alone." Chloe said.

"Chloe, you and I both know Clark won't rest until he hunts me down and finally kills me. It's him or me Chloe, that's how this is going to end." He said.

"I know" Chloe sniffled. "It's just Lois seems so happy."

"Come home baby, you're upset and we can talk some more. Look you know your cousin is strong. When Clark dies she will be upset sure, but she will eventually get over it and will meet someone new. Once Clark is dead I can be normal Chloe you know that, then we can be together with no more stress. Lois will find someone new and you and I can be together. Everything will work out." He said.

Chloe took a deep breath. "You're right, Lois is a fighter and there is nothing I won't do so we can be together." Chloe said. "I'm coming home now." She said hanging up the phone.

Davis hung up and scratched his face, Lois was becoming a problem, Chloe would be upset when her cousin died but she'd recover. He headed out into the night to hunt down Lois Lane.

Clark left the fortress with the stone in his pocket. It was the only thing Jor-El could provide to help in the fight against Doomsday. He had called Ben Hubbard and explained he'd be gone and Ben said he'd take care of the farm for him. He smiled when he thought of the key in his pocket. He had a key to Lois's place and the memories of their love making was enough to dull the thoughts of Doomsday and Chloe. Chloe. He was so tempted to call Lois to make sure she was ok but refrained. He didn't want to stir up any suspicions.

He supersped back into Metropolis and Lois.

Lois turned off her computer and gathered up her things. She put some of Clark's things in her bag since they were both on 'vacation'. She turned towards the elevators when everything went black around her. She gasped and looked around, it must have been a power outage because they didn't shut the lights down in the building this early. She glanced around, she was the only one left of this floor but the other ones were probably still buzzing. She felt a chill run down her spine. Pull yourself together Lane, she told herself, it's a power outage. Though deep inside she couldn't relax, too much was happening and Clark's warning still rang in her ears. She grabbed her phone and dialed Clark's number. Did he get phone service in the Fortress?

"Hello Lois"

Lois gasped and whirled around and froze when she saw Davis Bloom in front of her. The phone dropped out of her hand. She wanted to run but somewhere in her brain a small voice told her to keep it cool, act dumb if you have to.

"Davis you scared me half to death." Lois said putting on a fake smile. She scooped up her phone and looked at the display, Call Disconnected, dammit.

"Sorry" Davis said with a smile that didn't fool Lois one bit.

"What can I do for you? Besides show you where the nearest flashlights are." She quipped.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Clark is. I have some information on a story he was working on about the hospital." Davis said.

Lois frowned as if in thought. "Well he's in Washington right now, he went to see his mom. I'm not sure when he'll be back but if he was in the middle of the story I'm sure you can call him on his cell phone. Smallville hardly ever turns it off."

"Hmm" Davis said rubbing his chin. "He didn't mention he was leaving town."

"Well don't ask me to explain why Smallville does half the things he does." Lois said she stepped around to head towards the staircase but Davis blocked her way. She felt her heart leap. Could Clark hear her if she screamed for him, could he even make there in time? "Is there anything I can help you with?" Lois asked. "I have to get these to the third floor and with the power outage who knows when they are going to get the paper going."

She watched as Davis's shadowy form seemed to change in front of her and where his eyes were now shone red. She was about to scream for Clark, when the door to the stairwell opened and about five people came in.

"Hey Lois" the music reviewer Sharon called out. "Can you believe the power is out? It's just the Planet." She called out. "All the other businesses are lit up like Vegas."

"The Planet probably forgot to pay the electricity bill." One of the interns called out.

"Hey Lois would you mind going over my copy with me." A young food critic asked. "I need to get this to Perry in like two minutes. I have a flashlight"

"Sure no problem." She called out. She looked back at Davis and breathed in relief to see the red-eyes gone and his stature had shrunk slightly. "Well no rest for the weary" she said. "Just remember the Planet runs during any crisis even power outages." She said with what she hoped was a playful smile. "If I talk to Smallville, I'll have him call you.." She called out and made her way over to the reporter who had called for her. The minute her back was turned to Davis, she waited to feel the pain of him killing her the whole time sending out a prayer to anyone listening for him to just leave and not hurt anyone. When she got to the desk she looked back and saw he was gone and she let out a giant sigh of relief. Ten minutes later the power came on.

Clark and Oliver sat on the couch going over their new strategy. They had pretty much been arguing the whole time.

"It could be risky." Oliver said.

"I know" Clark said, and I don't want to have to involve Lois in this at all." He said angrily.

"It's the only way." Oliver said. "The only way to get to Davis is going to have to be through Chloe. I know she and Lois are like sisters but Chloe has crossed a line and Lois seems to understand that."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Clark said.

"We have to also take into consideration that Chloe will most likely not come through this, I know you love her but she's too far gone Clark. She will try to protect Davis and we can't let her get in the way."

Clark felt sick at the thought of Chloe being hurt or worse dying. He looked up when he heard a key in the front door. A second later Lois walked in the door and Clark immediately noticed how pale she was.

"What's wrong?" he asked all his senses firing full force. Lois didn't say anything but launched herself into his arms. He held her close to him and he could feel her trembling in his embrace. "Talk to me." He ordered gently.

"Chloe is definitely in on it with Davis. I did what we talked about. I played up our conversation about trying to possibly guilt her with my newfound happiness and I thought it might have been working but she hightailed it out of there. Then well I'm not a big believer in coincidences." She said softly.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"The power at the Planet went out, only at the Planet. When I was going to leave Davis showed up." Lois said with a shudder.

"What?" Clark asked his voice was low, steady and full of pure malice.

"He said he had information you needed for a case. I gave him the same story I did to Chloe, but I don't know if he believed it, he seemed to change in front of me. He got bigger and his eyes were red. But before anything could happen a bunch of people came in. I was so scared he was going to attack everyone the way he did at the wedding but he just left." Lois said.

Clark held Lois close to him and he stroked her hair gently. At the moment that was the only gentle thing about him because inside he was at the boiling point full of rage. His mind raced with what needed to be done next. Davis was on to Lois one way or the other so she was in danger. Her plan to guilt Chloe might have worked, she maybe even suggested to Davis that they should just leave, but the minute Davis got wind that Clark might have feelings for Lois she became a target. How could he have been so stupid, he should have seen this coming miles away. He held her tighter for a second before letting her go and moving away.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better." Clark said. "I need to take you somewhere safe now." He said.

Oliver who had been quiet this whole time nodded in agreement. "He's on to her, now is the time to act on the plan."

"What plan?" Lois asked looking at Clark. "What did Jor-El tell you?" she asked.

Clark shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. The first thing I need you to do is pack a bag, warm clothes. I need to get you safe then we can discuss everything."

"I'm not going into hiding." Lois exclaimed indignant.

Clark turned and stared her straight into her eyes. "This is not a debate, it's not even a discussion. This is how things are going to go, argue with me if you want but it won't help." Clark said dead serious. Lois gulped slightly she had never seen him so intense before.

"Where am I supposed to go then?" she asked.

"The Fortress " Clark said.

Thirty minutes later Clark was leading Lois into the Fortress. Lois immediately noticed the cold and wondered how she would live here. She glanced around as the ice world surrounded her. She was shocked when the cold began to dissipate and she grew warmer. She realized this place was familiar to her, and it was oddly comfortable to her. Lois felt like she was at home, at least a very bizarre home. It hit her suddenly.

"I've been here." She said looking at him stunned.

Clark gave her a sheepish smile. "The plane crash with my mom, she brought you here to heal. You described it as heaven and I didn't have the heart to tell you it was far from that."

Lois shook her head in shock. It was absolutely crazy that this 'heaven' would be Clark's link to his heritage.

"Jor-El" he called out. He knew of his fathers' dislike of humans being brought inside but this was a special occasion. Plus he couldn't help how the place had warmed up almost as if it had done so for her.

"My son" came the voice of Jor-El

"It's time for me to fight Doomsday, however I need to keep someone here safe and out of danger from Doomsday." Clark said.

"Humans are not allowed." Jor-El said.

"She's different" Clark called out. "Her name is Lois Lane, you've met her before. Father she is my…" He looked at Lois wondering how to explain what they were to a Kryptonian being.

"I'm his mate." She called out. She didn't like the term 'being someone's mate' but it sounded good at the time.

"Lois Lane was destined, to stand beside Kal-El. You have chosen your future bride carefully and wisely." Jor El said after a moment.

"Bride?" Lois asked shocked She glanced at Clark who looked slightly uncomfortable. They had admitted they had feelings for each other and the sex, well the sex had been beyond incredible and Lois had no intention of letting Clark go, but the talk of marriage hadn't been in her mind. Though the thought wasn't unpleasant just unexpected.

"Lois lane will be kept in the sanctuary of the Fortress." Jor-El said.

Clark looked relieved, "Thank you father." He pulled Lois to the side and cupped her cheek gently. "I don't want you to freak about what he said about bride."

"I'm not" Lois said surprised that she wasn't.

"I mean yeah I would like to marry you one day, but I mean we've been together for like one day and I don't want to make you feel pressured or anything mph" he was cut off as Lois pressed her mouth against his in a deep kiss.

"Clark, shut up." She said gently and pulled him closer to her. When they came up for air they rested their foreheads against each others.

"So what is this plan?" she asked, stroking his chest.

Clark sighed, "It's changed a little with Davis coming after you. Jor-el has a crystal in which I can send Davis to the Phantom Zone. I need your help though."

"Anything" Lois said without hesitation.

"I need you to call Chloe in a couple hours let her know I'm home. Act normal and don't mention your visit with Davis." Clark said.

"I don't know if I can do that." Lois said she sat down on a ledge and found it wasn't cold at all.

"I know you don't want to lie to Chloe." Clark said his voice full of regret.

"No Smallville, it isn't that at all. I don't want to talk to Chloe, I'm so furious with her that I swear I could actually hurt her." Lois said angrily.

"She might not have known that Davis was going to come after you. Remember he is paranoid, Chloe could have just mentioned meeting you and he freaked." Clark tried to reassure her.

"I'm not angry about that, well I am angry at that but the fury inside me it bubbles every time I think of her stepping over you on the street. I don't know who she is anymore Clark. I don't want to know her. I thought maybe seeing her would help, would make sense but it didn't, it just made me realize that my cousin is gone."

"We'll get her back." Clark promised.

"At what cost?" Lois asked looking at him straight in the eye. "I won't lose you Clark, not for her." She said. She loved her cousin but she couldn't choose Chloe over Clark.

"Hopefully with my plan we can avoid that happening." He said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked concerned at how tired he seemed.

"Oliver doesn't agree with my plan completely. He doesn't understand why I just don't kill Davis. I'm not a killer Lois, I don't want to be," he said softly hoping she didn't see him as weak. "He says I'm not doing my duty that I'm wasting time."

"You are doing no such thing." Lois said stroking his face. She felt her anger rise again, people were just pissing her off today. "How dare Oliver ask you to do it when you have this crystal? Who is to say you can even kill Doomsday, I mean I have total faith in you but you said everything you've tried including Kryptonite didn't work. Clark the only thing that can kill you didn't kill him. Sending him to the Phantom Zone may be the only way to get rid of him without killing yourself and others." Lois said. She had an urge to call Oliver and read him the riot act, how dare he lecture Clark on his moral compass, Clark had doing a damn good job on his own who was Oliver to question him now?

"How about we just stay here?" Lois said after a few minutes. "We can move out stuff in and just stay here and to hell with everyone else."

"Just you, me and Jor-El?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It could work" she muttered. "So what's the next step besides me knocking Oliver and Chloe into next week?"

"We wait here for a little bit and then you call Chloe, tell her where I'll be and then I'll take care of the rest." Clark said.

"You make it sound so simple." Lois said. "You better come back to me safe and sound." She whispered.

Clark tilted her face up to his and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her onto his lap. She moaned as his fingers stroked her back and pulled her closer.

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Lois asked with a smirk. Clark smiled against her mouth.

"Oh I can think of a few things. Ever made love in an alien fortress before?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lois awoke slowly and she stretched languorously underneath the silk sheets that clung to her naked body like a second skin. She practically purred as she could still feel the memory of Clark being embedded deep within her. She opened her eyes and frowned when she noticed that the subject of her fulfilled happiness was not in the bed beside her. She sat up clutching the sheet to her naked chest and looked around. She saw him staring at structure full of protruding crystals. He was focused intently and didn't seem to hear her walk silently behind him. He was clothed in his jeans only. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Clark sighed this pleasant moment was coming to an end and he would have given anything to stay here in the fortress with Lois and ignore the world outside.

"I have to go." He said quietly.

Lois tightened her arms around him, "No" she said with a pout.

"I'll come back." Clark said turning in her arms to face her.

"It's too dangerous," she said shaking her head, it was catching up that the situation was coming to a head and the fear that she could lose him began to swell in her chest. "We need a new plan, or forget the plan let's just stay here." She pleaded.

Clark smiled gently, "You know I can't do that, I have a responsibility to protect the people of Metropolis."

"Screw them" Lois said angrily though both knew she didn't really mean it. "I need you here with me." She made the impossible demand knowing it was indeed just that. She gripped his head and pulled it down and she pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. This time their lovemaking was rough but still full of love. Clark ripped the sheet from her body while she ripped his jeans open and pulled them down far enough to reach in and release his hardening member. There were no soft touches or loving foreplay, he just gripped her thighs and hoisted her up and thrust deep inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She cried out as he filled her completely. He gripped her thighs and thrust deep inside her using his strength to move her up and down him. Lois kissed him deeply biting at his lips and tongue almost viciously. She cried out as he increased his thrusts and the force he used to pump inside of her. She felt the tightening in her lower belly but she wanted to fight it, she knew that once she came it would be over and he would leave her. He would never leave her before she reached her completion. It wasn't a logical thought but it made sense to her at that second, don't come and Clark won't leave.

Clark moved to press her against the wall so he could use the wall for leverage to push deeper and deeper inside of her. He was afraid he was hurting her by the strength of his thrusts but her moans were of pleasure. He noticed she was fighting her release and he slipped his hand down to find her clit. He refused to come until she had her release. He fondled and gently pinched the bundle of nerves and Lois exploded in his arms. Clark loved watching her find her release she was the most beautiful woman as it was but when she was in the middle of her release she was unrestrained beautifully open to him. He bit his lip and sank into her one last time before exploding deep within her body. When they finally came down he cradled her in his arms as she still clung to him.

He eased her onto her feet and she made a sound on protest as he slipped out of her body.

"It's time" he said. He gently kissed her and grabbed the sheet he wrapped it around her playfully tying it in a toga. He scooped up his jeans and went into the other room to change. Lois sighed sadly, she noticed her purse and cell phone. She glanced back towards Clark and saw he was busy. She picked up her phone and dialed. She waited to hear it ring.

"Hello" Chloe answered it on the third ring sounding slightly frantic.

"Chloe, it's Lois." She kept her voice down not wanting Clark to hear. "I can't talk long but please Chloe listen to me, Davis is not who you think he is." Praying she could give Chloe this last ounce of an out and that her cousin would take it. "Look I know all about Clark's secret and his connection to Davis."

"Lois I don't need to hear this from you, I love him and that's it. You of all people should understand what it's like to love someone different. Davis is no different than Clark."

Lois fought the nausea at that thought, Clark was in no way shape or form anything like Davis.

"Chloe, just listen to me, Clark got a crystal from Jor-El and it will give Clark, extra power. Enough power to kill Davis on sight. Chloe I don't want you to have to witness that, so please just stay away from Davis."

"I have to go" Chloe said and hung up.

Lois stared at the phone.

'Why didn't you tell me you were going to call her?" Clark asked standing behind her.

Lois sighed. "I'm not sure if I could have done it if you were here. I heard her voice and all I wanted to do was lash out at her. I was able to calm myself down but I think if I would have seen you and heard her voice, I would have blown the whole thing." She said sadly looking down and playing with the sheet wrapped around her body. Clark tilted her chin up so he could look at her and he felt his heart break at her tear filled eyes. "I hate that I have to lie to someone who is supposed to be like my sister." She sighed, "Will it work?"

"I don't know" Clark said. "Oliver and I think that if Chloe becomes aware of a crystal that can send Davis to the Phantom Zone she will be on the defensive possibly will fight harder to get it. She will go for it herself not wanting Davis near it. If she thinks it's something to help Davis then she'll tell him about it and he will come for it himself."

"Walking into our trap." Lois said thoughtfully.

"That and since I'm going to be giving it up without a huge fight…" Clark said and Lois finished his thought process.

"He will take the crystal without having to hurt you since you really won't be fighting with him hard and he'll use the crystal on himself. God I hope this works. We shouldn't even have to be doing this if Chloe hadn't betrayed us. My heart hurts just thinking about it."

"I'm sorry." Clark said softly, he was also still mourning the loss of his closest friend. Lois shook her head.

"Don't be Clark, I'm mad at Chloe not you. As long as you come back to me safe and sound how could I be angry." She said. Clark smiled and gave her the gentlest kiss she had ever received. She realized that the kiss was a goodbye as he pulled away and she did her best to swallow the fear she felt and smile at him.

"I love you" Clark said his voice husky.

"I love you too." She said.

Clark leaned down and kissed her hard and then was gone. Lois let out a small sob and allowed herself to break down. A voice broke through her grief and fear.

"Do not fear Lois Lane, you and Kal El have a destined future together." Came Jor-El's voice.

Lois jumped slightly having forgotten Jor-El's presence. "He's going to be ok?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"Kal-El's destiny reaches far across this fight between him and Doomsday. You mustn't worry yourself."

"Easier said than done, anything could happen. There is nothing set in stone saying Clark is going to be ok" Lois said her voice rising in panic.

"Lois Lane you must remain calm, worry is not good for the baby you carry."

"What?" Lois squeaked.

Ok Guys there it is please leave a review I need them like air


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Baby?" Lois asked her voice squeaking.

"You are carrying the heir to the House of El, Lois Lane. Panic and stress are not good for the unborn child." Jor El's voice boomed.

"But that's impossible," Lois sputtered. "I mean Clark and I just, I mean it's only been a day. Sure it's been a lot of times in just a short amount of time but that's not the point."

"The technology of this Fortress is able to sense the life growing inside of you Lois Lane. You are carrying the child of Kal-El." Jor-El said.

Lois sat down and her hand unconsciously went to her stomach, a baby? Could she be a mother? What did this mean for her and Clark? Sure they had both declared their love for each other and yes Lois would be happy to spend her life with him, but they just got together and now there is a baby in the mix. How will he feel about being a father? He was father material for sure but what if he wasn't ready for it at this moment? They had just found their love barely had time to enjoy being together just the two of them. However as the doubts were running through her head she couldn't help but feel a small smile appear on her face as she rubbed her stomach protectively. She was pregnant; she was pregnant with Clark's baby. There was a tiny life growing inside of her, depending on her and Lois would do everything possible for this little life. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jor-El's voice came over her with words that made her heart stop.

"Something has gone wrong, Kal-El is dying."

It had been a blitz attack, Clark didn't see it coming. He was standing on a deserted city street thinking of ways to distract the monster and getting him away from the populated areas when the hit sent him across the street. He hit a lamp post and hit the ground with a crash. He looked up to see Doomsday heading his way. He once again was in the form of the beast, no signs of Davis Bloom anywhere. He stood up and delivered a punch into the beast but it did nothing as it backhanded him sending him into the nearby wall.

"What do you mean he's dying?" Lois shouted. "He wasn't even supposed to really fight with that thing, just get it to take the damn crystal." Lois said her heart was racing and the panic was flooding through her body. "Jor-El you have to send me to him, he needs me."

Clark stumbled to his feet when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Standing around the corner watching everything was the person he had trusted everything in, Chloe.

The next hit sent him flying and the blood flew out of his mouth. He hit the ground and he gasped in pain. He found himself being lifted off the ground and he reached into his pocket for the crystal.

"Don't let him use it" Chloe screamed. "He'll make himself more powerful to hurt you." The words cut as Clark recognized her warning was not to him but to the monster trying to end his life. The beast let out a maniacal laugh and continued to beat on him, the crystal slipped from his hand and Clark couldn't help but wonder if this was his end.

"I cannot do that, Kal-EL brought you here for protection, you must protect your child." Jor-El stated.

Lois shook her head. "No he needs me with him, we're stronger together. I need to tell him about the baby. I need to tell him to hold on, Jor El If you don't send me to him, I will lose the man I love and you will lose your son. I can stop this. Please." She begged.

Clark felt himself take repeated hits and it didn't seem to matter that no matter how hard he fought back it didn't seem to affect Doomsday. He then remembered the Kryptonite that Davis had absorbed it was hindering him, it was probably why he was able to do so much damage to him in their earlier fight. He crashed through a store front and landed in a hail of glass and splintered wood. He was losing consciousness and he lost the damn crystal.

There was silence and Lois waited with tears in her eyes.

"Very well" decided Jor-El. Before she knew it Lois found herself in an alley. She heard loud crashes and looked out into the street in time to see the beast grip Clark in its fist and pummel him over and over. She watched in horror as Clark dropped the crystal and Doomsday sent him flying through the storefront of the local bakery. She whimpered as she saw Clark try to stand and fall back down weak from the beating he was taking. The monster was heading in his direction and Lois knew she had to act. She had to get to the crystal. However she wasn't the only one who had the same idea. At the same exact time that she dashed out of her hiding spot she saw Chloe coming out of a hidden corner across the way both were heading for the crystal.

Lois sprinted as fast as she could and the cousins both reached the crystal at the same time. Lois had a slight advantage because Chloe hadn't noticed her until Lois was practically on top of her.

"No!" Chloe screamed as she saw Lois grasp the crystal. She threw herself at Lois with a cry and tackled her to the ground. Lois hit the ground with a thump. She thought of the baby and prayed it was ok. Somewhere deep inside a maternal instinct to protect her unborn baby came through her and she delivered a swift kick to Chloe sending the blonde tumbling off of her. Lois gripped the crystal hand.

"Chloe I don't want to hurt you!" Lois exclaimed and she flashed to another time and place where she and Chloe were in a physical fight over Clark Kent. Back then Chloe had been looking to keep Clark now Lois was in that position.

"I won't let you hurt the man I love." Chloe spat angrily not taking her eyes off the crystal in Lois's hand.

"What about Jimmy?" Lois asked. "He is the man you love. Look at Davis, look at what he's become. He is trying to destroy Clark and do you really believe that if he succeeds that this will be the end, that he will go back to being Davis the paramedic guy? He will never stop destroying life Chloe." Lois argued desperately trying to get through to her cousin.

Chloe looked at her and for a second Lois thought it might have worked. "It doesn't matter what he does." Chloe said. "He loves me"

Lois felt a sadness wash over her. "And I love Clark so I guess we are at a standstill."

Chloe smiled sadly. "I always thought you two would eventually end up together, I knew it the day of the pep rally with the dunk tank."

"Then let me be with him Chloe." Lois said hoping to get through to the girl. "I'm pregnant Chloe, Clark and I are having a baby. My baby needs his father." She was trying to block out the sounds of the fighting going on between Clark and Doomsday. Clark was making a stand but she didn't know how long he could hang on, he needed the crystal.

"A baby?" Chloe asked almost wistfully.

"Yeah, you're going to be an Aunt." Lois said, slowing trying to make her way around her and closer to Clark.

Chloe sighed. She looked up at Lois and Lois almost didn't recognize her. "You're strong Lo, you don't need a man."

"I need Clark." Lois said tears in her eyes.

"You can raise the baby without him, I'll help you and so will Davis. You'll see when this is over, Davis is a good man and he likes kids."

Lois looked at her in shock and disgust. "You're crazy" she sputtered and Chloe's eyes darkened.

"I'm not crazy." She shrieked and she threw herself at Lois. Lois grabbed a piece of broken wood and hit Chloe across the head knocking her out. Lois let out a cry as she saw Chloe hit the ground, she never wanted to hurt her. She heard an angry growl and turned to see Doomsday heading in her direction he had seen her hit Chloe.

Clark lay on the ground on his back gasping for breath. He heard Doomsday let out an angry cry and then he was gone. Confused Clark turned to see the creature stalking out towards the street. It was then that he saw Lois standing there with a piece of wood standing over Chloe's prone body.

"No" Clark gasped. What was she doing here, he left her at the Fortress to be protected not in the middle of the fight. Summoning a strength he didn't know he had, he got to his feet; he had to protect Lois at any cost.

Lois gulped but held her ground as doomsday stalked towards her. She held the crystal in her hand. "Come on you ugly son of a bitch come and get me." She yelled. The beast roared and was suddenly in front of her. Lois held up the crystal and Doomsday brought his arm back to hit her. The next instant everything happened quickly. Lois threw the crystal at the beast and cringed waiting for the hit but it never came because she found herself back in the alley she arrived in cradled in the arms of Clark as he sank to the ground in exhaustion. They both watched as Davis gripped the crystal and pressed it to his chest. Instead of giving him a new power it flashed brightly and he was sucked inside and sent to the phantom zone.

"No" came the cry of Chloe who had awoken to see Davis disappear in the light. She raced to stop him but was left only holding the now useless piece of crystal.

Lois turned to Clark who was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" she asked scrambling to her knees to kneel beside him.

Clark took a jagged breath, "Is he gone, for sure?" he asked.

Lois looked back at Chloe holding the crystal, "Yes he's gone."

"Good" Clark said and he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Lois said grasping his face in her hands. "Open your eyes Clark, hang on ok? You're going to be fine." Her voice broke in fear.

"It's ok Lois." Clark whispered. He smiled gently at her. "I got to love you, even for a little while." He could feel himself fading and regretted that he wasn't going to be able to see her face soon. He knew he was dying.

"No" Lois cried out. She pulled him into her arms cradling him against her. "You have to fight Clark, you can't give up. Clark I'm pregnant."

Clark looked up at her and he felt his heart sink. Lois was pregnant? Who was the father?

Lois saw the hurt pass over his face and she reassured him quickly. "You're the father Smallville" she said stroking his cheek.

"How?" he asked. How could she already know she was pregnant?

"It seems Jor-El is more accurate than a home pregnancy test." She says with a smirk. He sensed I was carrying your baby almost immediately.

Clark felt the joy and amazement fill his body, he was going to be a father. A series of coughs overtook him, he was sure he was bleeding internally and this time I didn't think he would be able to hang on until sunrise to heal himself. As if sensing his thoughts Lois shook her head vigorously.

"Don't even think about it Smallville." she said. "if you think you can leave me to raise this baby alone, you're not only insane but I'm swear…" she was cut off when Clark pulled her face down to kiss him. He smiled at her. "Call Oliver, tell him to send Impulse, it's my only chance." He said and Lois scrambled to find her phone. She wasn't sure what his plan was but she'd move heaven and hell to make it work.

About two minutes after getting off the phone there was a flash of red and Lois looked up to see a gangly nerdy guy standing in front of them.

"Whoa!" he said when he saw the broken Clark Kent. Lois held Clark a little tighter, who was this guy.

"It's ok Lois." Clark rasped. "Thanks for coming." He said to Bart.

"No problemo Stretch." The man said with a smile but even Lois could see the man was very concerned, that made Lois trust him a little more.

"Lois this is my friend, Bart, Bart this is Lois, we're having a baby." He said proudly before being seized by a round of painful coughs.

Bart smiled warmly. "A little Clark eh, very cool." He looked at Clark seriously. "What can I do?" he asked.

"I need sunlight." Clark said. Bart nodded "No problem Dude" Bart said immediately. "One trip to the other side of the world coming up."

Clark looked up at Lois. "It's my only chance." He said and Lois nodded. She helped him up and cringed as he let out a painful cry as he somehow found the strength to stand. Bart put his arm around him.

"Ok dude, I'm not as strong as you but just hang on to me and I'll get you there I promise." He looked at Lois. "I promise" he said to her.

Lois grabbed Clark and kissed him deeply.

"Lois if I don't make it back…" Clark said.

"Shut up Smallville." Lois said and she kissed him again.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." And with a flash they were gone and Lois collapsed against the wall and cried. Please let him come back to her. After a few minutes she pulled herself together. She stood and walked back into the street she could hear sirens in the distance. She walked towards Chloe and stopped when she reached her side. What she saw filled her heart with sadness and pity. Chloe was sitting in the middle of the street, rocking back and forth rocking back and forth. She was grasping the crystal in her hand, now just a useless paperweight. She was stroking the crystal over and over and whispering, "Come back, please come back" over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Lois stood and straightened her skirt as she took a nervous breath, on the inside she was shaking but to the outside world she looked like the cool and composed Lois Lane Daily Planet Reporter. She glanced over her shoulder at the person sitting next to her and gave them a small smile. It was forced, today was not a day to smile. She walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the table where Metropolis's most respected psychologists sat.

She stood up to the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Ms. Lane" a man named Dr. Stevens addressed her. "Would you please state your full name and relationship to the patient?"

"Lois Joanne Lane, I'm Chloe's cousin." Lois said.

"Is it safe to say that you and the patient used to be very close?" the doctor asked.

"Yes that is true, we were more like sisters than cousins." Lois said feeling the pain swell in her heart.

"So please explain to myself and my colleagues why you feel that someone you at one time was so close to should stay in this sanitarium and not released back into the public."

Lois took a deep breath and she glanced over to the desk where Chloe and her lawyer sat. Chloe sat staring straight ahead never making eye contact or acknowledgement of Lois's presence.

"I believe that Chloe is not well enough to get out. At the time of her mental breakdown she was infatuated with the creature that the media dubbed "Doomsday" she believed that she and this creature were soulmates. As we all know the Red and Blue Blur defeated the monster and disposed of the creature. My cousin firmly believed that the creature was sent to a parallel world through a paper weight that she believes is a magical crystal teleport. Now a lot of bizarre and incredible things happened that night and for we all know perhaps her theory is correct, that isn't my problem. My problem is Chloe still believes that not only is the creature trapped in this magical paper weight but that she can find a way to let it out. This thing tore through downtown and hurt a lot of people, Chloe's wanting to let it back out makes me nervous." Lois said. "I love my cousin but I can say in all honesty if she is still determined to 'free' the creature then how can she be trusted to not hurt herself or anyone else."

Chloe's lawyer cleared his throat. "Ms. Lane is not a trained psychologist how can she possibly tell us in what mental state my client is in."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I know her mental state and I know my cousin and this is not her. My cousin when in her right state of mind would not be looking for ways to free a creature that could wreak death and mayhem on the city. "

"You assume that is what my client wants now. When she was brought in yes she was stuck in her delusion but she is on medication and much better now." The lawyer argued.

Lois shook her head and looked towards Chloe. "She isn't my cousin not who my cousin used to be."

One of the doctors cleared their throats a doctor of the name Lindell. She looked at the lawyer. "The patient has still made insinuations that she would be ok if the creature was to come back. She has also claimed to the know the identities of the Red and Blue Blur and the Green Arrow." She looked at Lois. "Is there a possibility that Ms. Sullivan is telling the truth.

Lois shook her head and spoke as convincingly as possible. "I am well aware of who Chloe believes the Blur and Arrow are." She looked back at the man sitting quietly. "I assure you though if I knew the identity of the Red and Blur I would have a Pulitzer story. I didn't become a successful reporter by ignoring great stories, anyone who knows me knows that I would do almost anything to find out the Blur's true identity." She glanced up towards the television that was running on mute in the corner it was running one of the cable news networks. On the screen she watched as the Blur was rescuing people from a burning building. She gestured to the screen. "I rest my case" everyone turned to look at the screen she was gesturing to.

"I think we've heard enough." Dr. Stevens said. He conferred with the other doctors and then addressed the room. "It is our agreed opinions that Chloe Sullivan is not mentally fit to leave this sanitarium and should be kept in our care." With that the doctors excused themselves and an orderly came to collect Chloe.

As he led Chloe past her the blonde shot Lois a dirty look, "Davis will come back" she spat angrily.

Lois sighed and turned around and smiled at her companion. "Jimmy, I'm so sorry," Lois said hugging her friend.

"It's ok Lois, I mean as much as I hate to hear it every word you said was true. Chloe is sick. I mean she believes that Oliver is the Green Arrow and that The Blur could actually be… well its just ridiculous. I'm just so sorry this is had to happen." Jimmy said sadly.

"We've all lost a lot these past six months but we have to look towards the positive." She said rubbing her protruding belly. Jimmy excused himself and Lois glanced up towards the television, the Blur was helping out at a pile up on the freeway. To anyone who didn't know better they would think they were seeing the Blur but Lois knew the truth.

"Thanks Bart." She whispered gently as the man she had grown to respect and care so much about raced around filling in.

She stepped out of the hospital and slowly walked down the stairs when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw her fiancée jogging up the rest of the stairs to meet her. She went into his embrace and smiled as his familiar scent warmed her.

"How did it go, I should have been there but well I was afraid of how she would react to me."

"It's ok" Lois said smiling as he placed his hand on her belly. "Everything went the way we thought it would."

Clark Kent looked up at her with a sad smile. "I wish you didn't have to go through that." He said regretfully.

"Hey" Lois said taking his face in her hands. "Everything in there was the truth I just had to bend it a little. But we both know that Chloe is that crazy. If I thought she could be out here and not be a danger I would fight tooth and nail to get her out."

"Did she try to out Oliver or myself?" Clark asked with a sigh. "The last few times I've seen her she's reacted violently to my presence."

"No it came up but Bart was right on time, they had a television in the room and everyone saw the Blur doing his thing while you were in a room full of Metropolis's elite accepting an award. You have a solid alibi. We can set one up for Ollie if needed but I think if I just point out that Chloe seems to think everyone I've dated is a superhero it will be less believable. As much as it hurts to intentionally keep Chloe in that place, she's not getting better and we need to keep not only you safe but Oliver, Bart, AC, Diana and Victor."

"You're amazing." Clark said taking her back into his arms carful of their baby carefully nestled in her belly between them.

"Damn right, I mean darn right I am," ever since Lois read that the baby would soon be able to pick up sounds outside the womb she did her best to cut back on her swearing.

"So when are you going to let me marry you and make an honest woman out of you?" Clark asked kissing her nose. "I know you want to wait until the baby is born but."

"I want to look hot in my wedding dress." Lois interrupted with pout.

"You always look hot." Clark said and Lois rolled her eyes.

"You're biased." Lois said.

"And I really want to be your husband, how about a compromise?" Clark asked.

"I'm listening." Lois said.

"We go to the courthouse get our license, get married by a judge. Then after the baby is here and you get the dress of your dreams we have a full wedding with guests and flowers and frilly things."

"First off my wedding is not going to be frilly." Lois argued.

"Lois?"

"What?"

"An answer would be nice."

"Oh ok." She said with a shrug.

"OK you're going to give me an answer or Ok is your answer?" Clark asked.

"Umm"

"Lois!"

"Don't yell you'll give the baby a complex."

"Sweet Lord I swear I'm going to …"

"Really Smallville you're going to threaten me in front of our baby?" she said putting her hands on her stomach as if holding them over the baby's ears.

"Last chance Lois it's now or never, I'm not going to ask again." Clark said.

"Well when you put it that way." Lois said.

"I wonder what Katy the new secretary at the Planet is doing tonight?" Clark asked. "Think she likes Italian?"

Lois's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Well I mean I would be single I gave you chance and you passed it umph" he stopped when Lois threw herself into his arms and pressed her arms around him.

"Smallville?" Lois asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes Lois." Clark asked.

"Let's go get hitched"

Ok there it is I hope it was a decent ending Please let me know.


End file.
